


Broken Hearted

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, S3 Ep18, emotional h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is hurt and therre is only one person to turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Watched this ep and now i had this idea stuck in my head.

Steve stood broken hearted after watching Cathrine walk away. But she had lied to him, kept secrets from him and it hurt. He was devistated and on the verge of tears.' C'mon McGarrett Navy seals don't cry.' He closed the safe and went to his car and drove away.

****************

Danny had just settled on the couch watching some action movie. The storm was peltting down out side. He was focused on the movie when he heard thumping at the door. He reluctently got up and awnsered the door. The door swoshed ope before he got the chance to turn the knob.  
"Did you just break into my place McGarrett, if that is the case what is so urgent you felt the need to break my door down in the middle of a storm. Oh and iwas kind of wrapped in watching Die hard here so if you don't mind explaining."  
"Danny she lied to me she held secrets from me." That is when Steve completely broke down. Danny couldn't belive it Navy Seal extrodinaire has just broken down in tears in front of him.  
"Steve what are you talking about was it Doris.."Before Danny could finish his sentence Steve butted in.  
" No it wasn't mum it's Cath she lied to me Danny after all the shit i've been through she has the nerve to lie to me!"  
"Steve calm down and talk to me. What did she lie to you about?"  
"Something to do with mums past some guy called Mangosta. Umm he had something to do with the break in at mums place."  
"So what didn't she tell you about this Mangosta charecter and what does he have to do with Cathrine?"  
"Well as i found out an hour ago Cath and some Agent have been watchin mum and umm they did some digging into her past and this Gosta guy came up was in Hawaii a couple of months not so long ago and tried to attack Doris. So mum told Cath not to tall me because she didn't wanth me to worry." Danny place a gentle hand on steve's shoulder as a sign of support. "Danny i don't know if i can trust her anymore."  
" Steve you will work through this. But in the mean time you want a beer an wanna watch the rest of Die Hard with me?"  
Steve didn't awnser just went and sat on the couch and waited for Danny to bring him a beer. The thing Steve like most about Danny is that he could treat stuff like it never happened and make it all better at the same time.

*************  
The next day Steve ignored Cath at the roller derby then the next day at the funeral. He didn't know if he could ever trust her again. Or if he could fix their realationship but he knew things would never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I just couldn't get this thought out of my head after seeing the devistation in Steve's eyes as Cath walked away from him in ep 18.


End file.
